RainWings
RainWings are colorful color-changing dragons, like the birds of paradise, that live in the chromatic Rainforest Kingdom. The tribe was originally ruled by several dragon queens: Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, and Queen Exquisite. However they are now lead by the newly crowned Queen Glory. They are not allied with any of the three SandWing sisters, which may change under the decisions of Queen Glory. Click here for a list of RainWings. Description RainWings almost never remain monochromatic. Their scales are constantly shifting colors, often reflecting their mood. They are dazzling and sparkling in the sunlight, and there is almost no color they cannot reproduce. The sun is needed to make their scales vibrant. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing (and for treetop races) and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid, RainWings would flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger, or to scare away others. Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales so that they blend into their surroundings (camouflage). They can even mimic the color patterns of other dragons. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu changed the color of their scales to pass as IceWings. According to former queen Grandeur, long ago, RainWings used their color-changing ability to hide from invaders. However, it is now used mostly for showing off or in queen competitions. Their prehensile tails are used for climbing in their jungle home and often are carried curled over. They have acid venom that affects living things. All RainWings have it, and typically don't use it for anything other than self-defense. If two dragons of the same family spit venom on each other's, the effects of the vemon will cancel out. However, most RainWings don't care about their family or royal lineages (with the exception Grandeur). The only reason this is useful in the other RainWing's eyes is if they are planning to mate with another dragon and don't want to mate with family. RainWings sleep in the day so that they can be even more dazzling and active during the waking hours. That time is called 'sun time' and it is always in the middle of the day, when the sun is highest. This also causes them to be so peaceful, since the sun mellows them. This is the reason why Glory is normally grumpy, as she was deprived of the sun. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and not very smart due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because suns rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict--there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. RainWings determine if they're related or not with a venom test, where they spit their venom on a leaf and see if they counteract or not. If the venom cancels out, then they are related. This is normally done before two RainWings decide to have eggs. RainWings had a very different way with queens, switching off every month. Any female RainWing could become a queen if she wanted. In older times, a competition was taken place to determine the queen. But since Glory came to the rainforest and won a competition, she is now the new queen. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions such as Glory and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again. RainWings normally don't leave the rainforest. They have no scrolls, they can't read, and know very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia. They apparently have dart guns, which are used for playing games or when they meet new dragons. During the attack on the NightWing kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings use them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have opposed to using their vemon to kill another dragon. Colors Colors to Moods *Red or Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Pink = Happy *Pale Green = Fearful *Green = Worried/Displeased *Blue = Calm/Tranquil *Indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Puzzled/Confused *White = Pain *Crimson = Blushing *Grey or Blue-Grey = Sad Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted by the venom of a blood relative. *If RainWing venom gets into your eyes or bloodstream, you will die. However, if it only hits your scales, then you may live. *Metal seems to be immune to RainWing venom. Queens *Reigning: Queen Glory *Past: Queen Magnificent, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Dazzling, Queen Grandeur, Queen Exquisite, and Queen Splendor. Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory the RainWing on the cover of "The Hidden Kingdom" Glory drawing.JPG|Glory picture226.jpg Glory.jpg|I drew this color based on the cover picture of The Hidden Kingdom PICT0002.JPG PICT0006.JPG PICT0008.JPG Glory RainWing.png GloryRef.png RainWing.png JambuFinDA.png Photo on 1-23-14 at 5.38 PM Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 5.48.04 PM.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:RainWing History Category:RainWings